


Stitches

by Dolphintreasure



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Bullets, Gen, Impromptu Surgery, Medical Procedures, Needles, Platonic Relationships, Stitches, Wounds, not for the easily squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Late one night, Anti appears in Dr. Schneeplestein's hallway bleeding profusely. The good doctor works to stitch him back together.





	Stitches

The demon stood in the hallway of the doctor's home causing the lights to flicker in and out of reality as he breathed heavily trying to keep his lungs from collapsing. Henrik stood frozen in both terror and concern at the glitch holding its wounded shoulder. Black and red blood seeped from a gaping gash dripping onto his carpet. The glitch was leaning onto the drywall obviously struggling to stay conscious.

Just as he was about to fall, Henrik broke himself of the trance he fell into and ran to his fallen counter part trying to keep him steady as best he could.

"My god, Anti. What happened?" Henrik asked as he looped the injured demon's good arm behind his shoulders while wrapping his other around the cold waist.

"...got shot..." Anti mumbled lulling his head onto the doctor's shoulder.

"Fuck! Okay, okay, c'mon," Henrik panicked.

Together, they shuffled their way into the good doctor's bathroom down the hallway. Henrik kicked the door open with a free leg and dragged the beaten demon to the toilet. Carefully, he sat Anti down releasing his waist. Anti slumped forward hissing in pain as Henrik started prodding his destroyed shoulder. Anti growled at him nearly shoving him away when he was touched. Henrik remained unmoved at the demons faux anger and continued concentrating on the wound, analyzing its depth, magnitude, and infection.

After he was done prodding, Henrik pulled back standing up. "You're lucky."

Anti huffed at him remaining silent.

"Any lower and it would've hit your Host's lung," he murmured as he crouched rummaging through his vanity. Anti watched with a snicker as Henrik pulled out his med kit ready to stitch him up.

Again.

"What are you going to tell Jack this time? Hmm?" Henrik scolded the glitch as he finally fished out the last of his equipment. "How many more excuses can you come with?"

Anti remained silent again. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders to the best of his ability looking at the ground like a scolded child. Henrik sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

"I don't understand you, Anti. Jack is always gracious enough to give you free reign every once in a while, and you always end up getting into something far beyond your control. You got to remember, when you're in this -" Henrik circled his index finger over Anti "- you are no longer the demon you are. You're in a human body that can die!"

Anti laughed which annoyed the doctor. The lights in the bathroom flickered a few seconds before Anti's laughing turned to low chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Henrik asked with no humor in his voice what-so-ever.

"That's why I have you..." Anti murmured as he looked up at the German man. "To keep him alive."

"I can only do so much, you imbecile. What if you decided to jump off the Effeil tower, or something? I can't fix that shit!" Henrik nearly screamed as he raised his voice during his ranting. Anti just snickered letting another giggle loose. Henrik rolled his eyes. "Ah! It is impossible to talk sense into you!" He knelt down in front the glitch grabbing his medical scissors. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Anti's smile dropped and he scrunched his mouth up into a snarl. Henrik pulled back the scissors pointing it at Anti's blackout eyes. "If you bite me again, I will gauge your eyes out." Anti snickered knowing it was a bluff, but Henrik was no longer in the mood to deal with his demonic bullshit. His Host, Jack, was on the line here.

"Yeah? And how will YOU explain THAT to Jack? HMM?"

"..shut up," Henrik whispered before leaning back into his work space again bringing the scissor tips to the fabric of Anti's black shirt. "Don't move."

Henrik could tell Anti was tense. The glitch squeezed his muscles and flinched slightly when Henrik ripped into the fabric. Slowly, he began cutting the shirt peeling it away from the wound revealing slightly green skin beneath. Henrik swallowed a lump in his throat as he concentrated on his cutting ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach from being so close to this demon. At any moment, Anti could turn on him. He could bite me, punch him, choke him out, anything to avoid being touched.

Like last time.

Anti is unpredictably dangerous; he could flip out at any moment, but Henrik would be ready this time. There was no way of explaining Anti's behavior, or why he always came to the doctor when the glitch ended up hurting Jack's body. Anti almost envied him because he had free reign. Henrik was his own entity able to freely walk the earth and do as he pleases. He was able to get a job at the hospital, moved out on his own, and lived as a bachelor in his own space. But that's because Jack is very kind. Henrik may have started out in using Jack's body, but eventually, he proved himself worthy enough to have his own body. Granted, it was almost a clone of Jack, with his DNA signature, but personality wise, they were nothing alike. For one, Henrik is German, and Jack is Irish. Big difference.

Henrik brought himself back to the present as he anxiously, but cautiously removed gory fabric bits from Anti's shoulder. Anti growled lowly at him, but remained still like he asked.

"There," Henrik murmured as he put the scissors down. He grabbed the gauze and forceps before he put a pair of latex gloves and a mask over his mouth on. He sighed shortly looking at Anti's blackened eyes. Anti was staring back at him waiting for the doctor to continue. The past had a tendency to repeat it self, but Henrik was sure his threat of eye gauging was enough to keep Anti from killing him for the time being. Steadily, Henrik placed a finger against the deep wound's edge letting the pads of his fingers rest over the opening. "Deep breath."

Henrik inserted his finger into the hole slowly listening to Anti's hitched breathing and low groans of agony. The lights in the bathroom flickered again making it difficult for the doctor to concentrate and see properly. With an annoyed grunt, he stared at Anti again.

"Pull yourself together! You're making this difficult!"

Anti growled at him and for a second Henrik thought he was going to have to put his threat into action. But, Anti just sat there turning his head away from the probing finger trying to calm himself. The lights in the bathroom quit flickering.

"Thank you," Henrik said without realizing it. A sudden change in the atmosphere happened over both of them, but Henrik ignored it for the time being.

With the glitch calm, Henrik proceeded inserting his finger into the wound searching for the damned bullet. There was no exit wound which meant this damn thing was wedged inside the flesh somewhere. He was shot from afar and it looked to be a single shot; clean and distant. The skin was warm under his fingers. He wriggled the damaged muscle aside trying to find the little thing.

"Shit, it's very deep," Henrik sighed. "Brace yourself."

Anti stiffened again as Henrik pressed a second finger into the wound carefully avoiding making any more damage than he needed to. Anti bit his lip hard to keep from screaming. He scratched the toilet with his talons inducing a loud shriek on the porcelain. It made Henrik clench his jaw but he kept his concentration together as he scissored his fingers into the wound going a bit deeper.

"Damnit...just...fuck...aHA!" Henrik exclaimed with jubilee. "There you are!"

There was success. Henrik found the tiny bullet head. Before he lost it, Henrik gripped the slippery shell between his index and middle finger gripping it like death itself. Henrik took a breath before catching Anti out of the corner of his eye. Anti was staring at the ground cursing this human body for feeling pain. Anti was probably thinking about his old body; not able to feel pain, being invincible. He wanted it back so badly. But he was here now, in the doctor's bathroom having impromptu surgery done on his shoulder like he was on a civil war battle ground. Henrik sighed again reaching past the opening of the wound with his forceps. He couldn't risk losing the bullet head. His fingers that trapped the little metal piece stayed in place while he reached with his forceps towards it.

Anti wiggled again unable to hold it in any longer. Henrik ceased his movements waiting for the glitch to calm down again. That's when he noticed the tears coming down Anti's face. Henrik's heart dropped knowing now that Anti was not faking it; knowing now that he was indeed feeling. he swallowed before speaking.

"I'm almost done," he whispered to the distraught demon.

"I fucking hate this!" Anti squeaked in pain.

"I know. I know you do, but stay with me, here. We're almost done."

Anti stayed silent after that. Henrik took that as a means to continue as he finally touched the forceps to the bullet. Clamping the little piece of metal between the teeth of the forceps, he gently pulled it back carefully avoiding tearing anymore tissue or muscle fibers. Black and red blood was oozing from the wound and it dribbled down Henrik's arm tickling his arm hairs.

Finally, the bullet was free from it's fleshy prison letting the blood slide right off of it. Henrik then removed his fingers from the wound slowly retracting them.

"I got it, Anti. It's out, now. Deep breaths," he stated as he put the bloody forceps in his sink. The clanging was so loud it hurt both their ears. Henrik sighed in relief and wiped his brow with the back of his hand smearing some of Anti/Jack's blood on his skin.

Quickly, Henrik ripped open some alcohol pads and grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Anti knew this part all too well. Many a night, he'd be here in Henrik's little one bedroom apartment watching the doctor stitch him up.

Neither one of them spoke during this part. Henrik would just douse the wound in peroxide eliciting a hiss from the demon causing the lights to flicker as he felt the solution bubble on his skin. Henrik quickly swabbed the suture needle he had after threading it placing the tip against the man's skin. Henrik inserted the needle into the flesh pulling it quickly through and through over and over making sure to close every inch of it that he could. Anti just sat there hissing every so often.

When he was finished, Henrik pulled back to observe his work. It was beautiful; even for a makeshift session like this. Henrik pulled down his mask and smiled at his handy work, figuratively patting himself on the back.

Anti just stared at him from under his brows silently taking in the man's stitches. He hummed in admiration seeing how well the doctor had cleaned, dressed and reassembled the gash to nothing but a long line of bumpy flesh. Jack would have another cool scar to hide from his fans.

"There. Done," Henrik murmured before he put his tools away and tossing his gory covering into the bio-hazard box under his sink. Anti smiled internally wondering how many surgeries the man did in his bathroom on a daily basis to warrant that. He didn't say anything. "How do you feel?"

Anti scoffed. "Angry."

"I'm serious, Anti."

"So Am I."

"You stubborn...little...ugh!" Henrik raged as he dove his hands under the water he ran from the faucet scrubbing his fingers clean. He really wanted to punch the demonic brat right in his face, but that meant hurting Jack and he couldn't bring himself to do it. How Anti was able to destroy his Host's body was beyond him. But, he wouldn't stoop to Anti's level.

Anti stood from the toilet and stretched the arm as far as he could make it go without grimacing.

"Not bad, doc," Anti smiled at him clenching and un-clenching his fist. "Kind of rusty, though."

"Fuck you," Henrik replied deadpan.

"Temper, temper," Anti teased.

"Says you. At least I'm not the 'glitch bitch'. Now, get out," Henrik spat turning the faucet off, shaking out his hands, and walking out of the bathroom not sparing one more glance at the demon.

Henrik started towards his kitchen to get some water. When he made it to his fridge, Anti appeared right next to him causing him to jump slightly. "Jesus, Anti. Why are you still here? Get ou-!"

"-Thank you."

Henrik froze on the spot looking at Anti's face suddenly struck by silence. Did...did Anti just THANK him? He's never done that before! Last time, the glitch punched him the face for his help then left the apartment as if nothing transpired. Henrik had a black eye for a week.

It didn't stop him from taking this demon in every time he showed up, though. Anti would come to him looking to be on the brink of death, always appearing with a brand new wound to for him to stitch up. It became so routine, he stopped asking about the scenarios that led up to the brutality. Tonight was more serious; more serious then it has been in a long time. Anti usually came to him with a broken bone, a gash on his legs, or even across his neck once.

This time, he was playing with his Host's life. No doubt, he pissed someone off enough to draw a fucking gun on him! God! He made Henrik so angry, sometimes!

"Thank you? Thank you?! You know who you SHOULD be thanking, Anti? Jack! He's the one who gives you life; he's the one who gives you a chance at normality! And THIS is how you repay him?!"

Anti just tilted his head to the side staring into Henrik's eyes allowing a slight hint of green to glow in his black scleras.

"You're playing with fire, Anti. One of these days, you'll push it too far and I won't be able to save you!"

"Don't you mean 'Jack'?" Anti inquired quietly.

Henrik paused not realizing what he said. He shook it off. "It doesn't matter. You share the same body, for now. Maybe if Jack trusted you more, he would let you have your own body, hm? Ever think about that? No! Of course not! You're a selfish brat! All you care about is yourself! No wonder everyone hates you!"

"Do you hate me?" Anti asked quietly.

"I-!...I don't know. I-I hate what you do to Jack's body. I hate how you show up here every time demanding me to take care of you! I hate cleaning your blood out of my carpets. I hate what you do to yourself, but I...don't hate you."

Anti took a step towards the doctor making the German man nervous. Henrik stepped back bumping into his counter staring at the demon ready to fight if he had to. Soon the glitch pressed him into the counter making their chests touch. Henrik froze out of slight fear.

"Anti?" he whispered between them.

"You care about me," Anti simply said not moving any more forward.

Henrik was confused at the statement. "Wha- of course I do, you idiot! If I didn't, I'd kicked you out already! Hell I wouldn't have even stitched you up-!"

Henrik froze mid rant as Anti slammed his body forward wrapping his lanky arms around the skinny doctor bringing him into a bear hug. He was being hugged by Anti...Anti...the demonic brat, the so called 'puppet-master' who claimed HE was the one in control...was hugging him closely burying his face into the man's neck. Henrik didn't know what to do. His arms hung by his sides loosely not knowing if he should, or could hug back.

They stayed like that for some time and slowly, Henrik lifted his arms to Anti's shoulders drawing him a bit closer into the hug daring to press his cheek against the demon's uninjured shoulder.

"Thank you," Anti said again quietly in his ear. "For everything."

Henrik gasped taking in the words like a breath of fresh air. Anti sounded genuine. As genuine as a demon could get, he supposed.

He gave in anyway, and hugged the glitch back legitimately this time wondering if Anti was telling the truth. Even if he was lying, it was nice to hear at least.

"You're welcome, Anti," Henrik murmured back and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Anti was gone. Henrik was confused for a second, but didn't question it. His own existence was an enigma; why should he question anything any more?

Henrik giggled to himself as he studied his hands for a brief second as he questioned his own existence. There were only two conclusions that he took from it: one, he was real, and two, Anti would be back because now he knew that Henrik cared about him.

Henrik cared this entire time.


End file.
